1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package thereof, a lighting device and a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting diode LED is a kind of semiconductor device for converting electricity into an infrared ray or a light by utilizing a characteristic of a compound semiconductor to transmit/receive a signal, or using as a light source.
Owing to physical and chemical characteristics, group III-V nitride semiconductors are spot lighted as essential materials of a light emitting device, such as the light emitting diode LED or a laser diode LD.
Since the light emitting diode is very environment friendly having no substances which harm an environment, such as mercury Hg used in the present lighting devices, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, and has a long lifetime and low power consumption, the light emitting diode is replacing the present light sources.